


HaughtHands

by youre_a_wanker_number_nine



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_a_wanker_number_nine/pseuds/youre_a_wanker_number_nine
Summary: Somehow Nicole forgot the keys to her handcuffs...normally this wasn’t a reason for her to be embarrassed, But when Waverlys the one in the cuffs and half the town just happen to be in the station things can get a little awkward, espically with Wynonna around!





	HaughtHands

**Author's Note:**

> Super short one but just an idea that popped into my head and needed to write it!  
> Please let me know what you think guys!

They had ten minutes to find them. That was long enough.....that had to be long enough! 

Waverly had always had a bit of a thing for Nicole in her uniform, how could she not, so when things between them got a little heated after work and somehow Waverly ended up with handcuffs on, she didn’t really complain.....or at least not till Nicole realised she had left her keys in her desk draw. 

Nicole had left her hiding in the bathroom about 3 minutes ago, while she went to scout the station, and the calm she felt about this whole situation had left with her. She didn’t think she could wait any longer - plus she was getting cold! 

Waverly burst through the doors to main reception, shouting on her way in “Nicole hurry up they will be here any minute and I’m fre.......Shit” 

Wynonna leant back against the desk, smirk in place “Hey baby girl I see HaughtHands has been keeping you tied up lately” she carried on laughing at her own joke as Waverly finally looked around the room, noting that it was definitely against fire regulations to have this many people in such a tight space, it was like half of Purgatory had gathered to see her in handcuffs. Of course the one time Waverly needed them to be late, they got here early.  
They were having a get together for Nedleys birthday, he deserved it after everything he’d been through; and as chief planner of Purgatory Waverly was suppose to be in charge of this.... and she would be once she could get out of these damn cuffs and had some proper clothes on! 

“Thank god for strapless bras right sis” bellowed Wynonna in between her laughter. Clearly finding this situation hysterical, though maybe the whiskey helped. 

Nicole had managed to retrieve the keys and despite her face matching the colour of her hair, she decided if she ever wanted to have sex again she better get Waverly out of this situation and fast “Hey Waves I was just explaining to everyone how I thought you were possessed again and thought the best thing to do was handcuff you” she said while trying to keep her authoritative voice, while attempting drowning out the sniggers and whispers of “yeh right” coming from the small crowd. 

“And she just happened to be semi naked when you made the discovery Haughtstuff” Wynonna sniggered “hey no judgement, I get it, if cuffed and a demon is your thing that’s cool, you came to the right town” Waverly just wanted the floor to swallow her up, this couldn’t get any worse. 

Nicole was still insisting this was all an misunderstanding “Earp I’m serious, I thought she was acting strange, it was for her safety as well as ours” she declared, she could feel all the eyes in the room on her, at least they were off Waverly. “Whatever you say Haught, if that’s what you get up to when you think she’s possessed, I don’t ever want to hear about what you do normally” Wynonna started fake gagging while Nicole quickly undid the handcuffs. 

Waverly was finally free, she made a run for the door, if she could just get home and changed she could regroup and salvage this party before Nedley arrived. As she reached out to push the door it swung open, Of course her day could always get worse, she is an Earp after all. Nedley looked around at the scene in front of him, mouth agape and not quite sure what to say. “ erm...H-Hi....Nicole you found my handcuffs where were they!”

 

Worst. Day. Ever.


End file.
